five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Virus The Vixen
Virus The Vixen is a Vixen/Female Fox Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Groundbreaking - The Mangle Song (Nightcore Version) She Has a Large Purple Heart on Her Chest and She Wears a Purple Garment, She Has 4 Light-Yellow Eyes. She Has a Special-Made Endoskeleton. She Has The Model of Pre-Mangle, She Has Breasts and Hips Each The Size of a Dodgeball. Her Waist is Skinny, The Top Part of Her Torso is Larger, Making Her Look Like Her Breast are Larger, She Loves to Play Hide and Seek Withered Version: She is Missing Entire Suit Except For The Lower Part of Her Mask, Left Arm, Right Leg, and The Top Part of Her Torso. Some of The Paint on Her Heart is Scratched Off, Her Garment Has Very Small Holes, His Right Ear is Missing, One of Her Left Eyes are Cracked Toy Version: Her Tail is Longer, Her Eyes are Dark-Yellow, Her Left Hand is a Pink Hook. She Wears a Dark-Purple Garment and Ringed Bikini, Her Breasts and Thighs are Slighty Larger. The Ring on Her Bikini is Golden. She is Skinnier and The Top Part of Her Torso is Slighty Larger Than Her FNAF 1 Version, Making Her Bust Look Even Bigger Phantom Version: She is Missing Both Arms With Wires Hanging Out, She is Also Missing Her Lower Jaw, She Has a Rip on Her Torso. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Leg and Left Foot. She is Missing The Suit on Her Neck, She Still Has Her Left Upper-Arm. 1 of Her Eyes are Missing, She Has Holes on Her Left Leg, Torso, and Left Upper-Arm. She is Burnt Badly. Nightmare Version: She is Much Taller With a Longer Tail. Her Heart and Garment are Now Black, All of Her Eyes are Completely Light Red. Her Left Hand and Right Forearm is Missing It's Suit. She Has 5 Rows of Sharp and Oil-Stained Teeth. Her Left Foot and Right Foot is Also Missing It's Suit. Her Breast and Hips Are Slighty Bigger, Nearly Each The Size of a Basketball Withered Toy Version: Her Body is Completely Destoryed, She Has 2 Heads, Her Body is Covered in Cracks, Her 2nd Head's Endoskeleton Head is Coming Out of Her 2nd Head's Mask's Mouth. Her 2nd Head's Endoskeleton is Missing It's Right Eye. Her 1st Head's Lower Jaw is Broken. Her Right Ear is Hanging, Her Left Eye is Black With a Red-Pupil, She Still Has The Suit on Her Both Thighs,Feet, Torso, and Left Lower-Leg Part. Her Suit is Covered in Cracks Phantom Toy Version: Her Left Arm and Both Ears are Missing, She is Also Faceless, Her 4 Eyes is Visible. She Has a Huge Hole in Her Stomach. She Still Has a Bit of Her Left Ear Left. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Forearm, Right Hand, and Right Foot. She is Burnt Badly. Her Garment and Bikini Have Holes on Them. Nightmare Toy Version: Her Left Hand is Missing It's Suit. Her Bikini and Garment are Dark Gray, Her Bust and Hips are Extremely Massive, Each The Size of a Beach Ball. Her Bikini and Garment are Slighty Torn and Very Tight Due to Her Massive Bust and Hips. She is Very Skinny and The Top Part of Her Torso is Very Wide, Making Her Bust Look Slighty Larger. She Has Wide Jaws and 4 Rows of Sharp Bloody Teeth, She Has 6 Dark Red Eyes Fredbear Version: She is Very Tall, Her Breast and Hips are The Exact Size of Her Nightmare Toy Version, Most of Her Bust and Thighs are Bulging Out of Her Slighty-Torn Dark Purple Garment and Bikini. She Has 4 Orange Eyes. The Ring on Her Bikini is Silver. She Has a Hook With a Purple Tinge. She Loves to Play Hide-n-Seek Like Her FNAF 1 Version. Shadow Version: Her Left Hand and Right Ear is Missing With Wires Poking Out. Her Right Arm, Right Hand and Lower Jaw is Missing It's Suit. Her Eyes are Black With White Pupils, She Also Has a Few Scratches and Holes on Her Chest Golden Version: She is Golden and Is Missing Her Face and Eyes. Her Left Forearm, Both Hands, Right Upper-Arm and Right Lower-Leg are Missing It's Suit, Also The Suit on Half of Her Left Ear and Right Foot. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Stomach Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With More Shiny Fur and Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: Her Left Ear and Left Hand is Missing With Wires Poking Out, Her Right Eye's are Black With Red Pupils, She is Also Missing The Suit on All of Her Fingers on Her Right Hand and Her Entire Right Thigh and Left Foot. She Also Has Bloodshot Eyes, Sharp Rusty Eyes and Sharp Bloody Teeth. Demolished Version: Her Arms and Right Eye's are Missing With Wires Hanging Out. She is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Lower-Legs and Feet. Her Jaw are Un-Hidged and Her Shoulders and Kneecaps Have Small Holes on it Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Purple Hair and a Curvy Body With Larger Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and a Longer Tail